


Haiku

by alyse, Rhianne



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Gen, Gen Fic, Haiku, Humor, M/M, Slash, Slash and Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyse/pseuds/alyse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haikus based on the events of episodes that Al and I either enjoyed or - in the case of Divide and Conquer - wanted to fix :). Some are slash, some gen. </p><p>Lots of brief spoilers for lots of episodes, some mild language, some slash references.</p><p>Every Haiku has to have three lines. The first line has 5 syllables, the second must have seven, and the third line five syllables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haiku

~*~*~

 

Legacy  


 _Jack_  
He stares through the glass.  
I curl on the floor, hurting,  
Slowly going nuts!

 _Daniel_  
In my padded cell  
Locked away from my love  
And time on my hands

 

~*~ *~

 

Shades of Grey  


 _Daniel_  
I watch him, silent.  
My world shatters around me  
As he drinks his beer

 _Jack_  
I drove the knife home  
He said they drew straws - he lost  
Who's hurting most now?

 

~*~ *~

 

Serpent's Lair/Grasp

 _Jack_  
He walks through the crowd  
Yet I last saw him dying  
Resurrection boy!

 _Daniel_  
They're here, safe, alive  
He pulls me close, holds me tight  
Calls me Spacemonkey

 

~*~ *~

 

The Other Side

 _Jack_  
Why won't he listen?  
Why does he always argue?  
He knows what's at stake

 _Daniel_  
He's not listening.  
Can't he see beyond weapons?  
No. "Shut up, Daniel."

 

~*~ *~

 

Divide and Conquer

 _Jack_  
I love one team mate  
I care more than I should, I said  
But that's not love

 _Daniel_  
I try to be glad  
For their sake, never mine  
I'm alone again

 

~*~ *~

 

Small Victories

 _Daniel_  
This cannot be real  
I watch, frozen, as he pleads  
With me to kill him

 _Jack_  
I'm sorry, Daniel  
Wish there was another way  
But, God, I'm scared

 

~*~ *~

 

Menace

 _Daniel_  
Why didn't you wait?  
You stupid son of a bitch.  
Did she have to die?

 _Jack_  
Damn it, Daniel  
It had to go down this way.  
Why can't you see that?

 

~*~ *~

 

The Light

 _Jack_  
Where did I go wrong?  
He stands there, on a knife's edge.  
One wrong word, he falls.

 _Daniel_  
It all goes away.  
Slips through my fingers like sand  
Carried on the wind.

 

~*~ *~

 

Fire and Water

 _Daniel_  
Alone, cold and wet  
Do they even know I'm here.  
I'll never get home

 _Jack_  
He shivers again  
Cold, wet, exhausted and yet  
His eyes still shine bright.

 

~*~ *~

 

The First Ones

 _Daniel_  
Here we go again  
Dragged behind an unas  
Jack will be pissed

 _Jack_  
Here we go again  
Off to rescue Daniel  
Can't live without him

 

~*~ *~

 

Solitudes

 _Daniel_  
I'm missing something.  
Can't stop, have to find them. Him.  
Before it's too late.

 _Jack_  
She's doing her best  
To get us home, keep me warm.  
But she's not Danny

 

~*~ *~

 

One False Step

 _Daniel_  
He makes me so mad  
Rumours, lies and fairy tales?  
And flaky! He's dead.

 _Jack_  
What the hell is this?  
He's bouncing around, yelling.  
Shit. It's kinda... cute.

 

~*~ *~

 

New Ground

 _Daniel_  
Wake up. Look at me.  
Tell me I'm not killing you  
Please, Jack, be okay

 _Jack_  
You're doing just fine  
I know you won't break, Danny.  
Won't give them Teal'c.

 

~*~ *~

 

Crystal Skull

 _Jack_  
Where the hell is he?  
I can't have left him behind.  
I would rather die.

 _Daniel_  
Can look but not touch  
I stand next to him, unseen  
But want to reach out

 

~*~ *~

 

Forever in a Day

 _Daniel_  
I wander these days  
In a daze. Lost and alone.  
Oh god. My Shau're

 _Jack_  
I'm here, Daniel  
Don't worry - I'll catch you if  
You stumble and fall.

 

~*~ *~

 

Need

 _Jack_  
You've fought it and lost.  
You're shaking apart, craving.  
Just put the gun down.

 _Daniel_  
He holds me so close.  
I'm scared, Jack. It hurts but  
Hurting you was worse.


End file.
